Application of cosmetic foundation requires even distribution across an application area, typically a person's skin. Currently, cosmetic compacts containing foundation are sold with individual flat sponges. To apply foundation, a user rubs a side of the sponge against a cosmetic foundation product to load the sponge with the product. The user then pats or rubs the sponge onto the skin to distribute the product.
Such an application process suffers from numerous drawbacks. For example, the sponge surface is often not loaded with product in an even manner, causing either too much or too little product to be deposited onto the skin during application. This results in varying foundation coverage of the skin, which is undesirable. Furthermore, patting or rubbing the sponge against the skin does not provide enough precision and/or pressure to effectively transfer the product onto the skin.
It has been found that a rolling type applicator, such as the one disclosed in US patent application no. US2006275072, provides an improved application means. Such an applicator works well for applying a single cosmetic product, but not for applying a plurality of cosmetic products. It is known that to achieve a unified complexion and to fix the product onto the skin, professional makeup artists use a variety of other products before applying foundation.
Thus, there exists a need for an application tool that can apply a plurality of cosmetic products, such as a primer, foundation and/or finishing powder. Currently, a different application tool is used for each type of cosmetic product. However, such a solution is expensive, as it requires the manufacture and purchase of a plurality of application tools. Multiple application tools are also inconvenient as they take up space and lead to larger and heavier compact cases. Alternatively, a single application tool may be used, but its drawback is that it requires cleaning between applications of different products. This is also inconvenient since it complicates the application process for the user.